


There's No Way You're Not Mine

by Mer_bear03



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_bear03/pseuds/Mer_bear03
Summary: You see, this world is much different than the one you are familiar with. Here, choices are few and far between. A person only gets two choices in their life: their preferred job and what their name is.At 16 years old, they are given these two choices. It was called the Ceremony. Up until then, they are called by their number. They are raised so that they are familiar with their parent's job in hopes they'll stay with them. However, sometimes they'll deviate from familiarity and try something new.Their choice is very limited though, between four divisions: Art, Business, Tech, and Defense.This is the beginning of 19213's journey.____In which Mark and Ethan are destined to be apart- but that doesn't stop them.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	There's No Way You're Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dystopian AU bc why not. I wrote this in one sitting at 2am instead of doing things I actually need to do.
> 
> Also don't worry I'm still working on Blood in the Water, I just wanted to write a long shitty one shot instead bc I've had this idea for a while.

"The Business Division welcomes a new member of our ranks! Brought into the world just two days ago, we rejoice that number 19213 has joined us."  
Quiet murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd that was gathered around the stage. In the center of the stage stood a woman who practically radiated power and grace. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight, low bun and her dark blue suit was tailored to her perfectly. Next to her was a man and woman, both dressed formally as well. The woman looked tired as she cradled a newborn baby in her arms. Even though she wasn't standing as straight as she normally would've, she still glowed with pride and affection for her child. The man stood close to the woman, with a hand resting supportively on her back.  
The woman who had been speaking lowered her tone as she congratulated the mother and father on their newborn before continuing.  
"I am sure that Tina and George are going to work diligently on raising this child to their full potential, and encourage them to do the work of a business person." With a nod of her head, the gathering was over and people went their separate ways with hardly a word to each other.

You see, this world is much different than the one you are familiar with. Here, choices are few and far between. A person only gets two choices in their life: their preferred job and what their name is.  
At 16 years old, they are given these two choices. It was called the Ceremony. Up until then, they are called by their number. They are raised so that they are familiar with their parent's job in hopes they'll stay with them. However, sometimes they'll deviate from familiarity and try something new.  
Their choice is very limited though, between four divisions: Art, Business, Tech, and Defense.

This is the beginning of 19213's journey.

\-----------

19213 sat silently on the steps, eyeing the grey book bag that was at the front door hatefully.  
"It is time for school now," His mother told him patiently at the bottom of the stairs, "and don't sit like that, you'll wrinkle your clothes."  
19213 suppressed the urge to mumble a retort and stood carefully, begrudgingly walking to the door.  
"Remember no slouching and please don't daydream. What your teachers say will help you when you finally join the Business Division officially." His mother sternly told him, a disapproving frown on her face. 19213 winced as he remembered the report his business teacher had sent home the previous day.  
If only 19213 could tell his mother he would rather jump out of a 10 story building than stay in the Business Division.  
But no, he simply nodded and slung his bag onto one of his shoulders. 

Firm hands behind him pulled his other arm through the second strap of the bag before fixing his hair quickly. No matter how carefully he did his hair, his mother always found something to fix.  
She was always ‘fixing’ things, he thought bitterly.

"Be good." His mother told him before he heard her turn and walk away.  
19213 swung the door open without a word and began the trek to school.  
At 15 years old he was getting closer to finally having a name and getting out of his parent's division. 

The tall gray office buildings slowly changed into colorful, abstract architecture. The buildings here were smaller and people hung around outside. They were either happily hanging out with someone else or painting the scenery. 19213 smiled as he saw someone underneath a big oak tree, writing contentedly in a worn, leather notebook.  
He had always loved the Art Division. It was lively, vibrant, and the opposite of the Business Division.

19213 stood by a little dogwood tree with pink flowers until a familiar face popped into view. His black hair was wild and untamed, and his shirt was wrinkled as usual. 19213 shook his head with a disbelieving smile. He wondered if he would look like that if he hadn’t grown up with his perfectionist mother. The boy finally locked eyes with 19213.  
"Hey, Ethan!" He called, waving his arms dramatically.  
"I can see you, no need to flail your arms about." 19213 said, his smile growing.  
The boy had called 19213 ‘Ethan’ for as long as they had been friends because he hated calling people numbers. He said it was dehumanizing and stupid that they had to wait to have a name. So, he gave 19213 the name ‘Ethan”, and himself the name ‘Mark’.  
"Yeah but 'flailing my arms about,'" he made air quotes with his hands, "is fun."  
With a sigh and shake of his head, Ethan started walking to school again with Mark beside him.

The school wasn't division-specific so that kids could learn things about the other divisions as well. So, when Ethan started kindergarten, he was instantly drawn to Mark since he was the opposite of everyone in the Business Division.

Mark was in Defense, and it seemed like he was practically made for it. He was pretty bulky, but not like a bodybuilder, making him the perfect combination of fast and strong. He was as stubborn as a mule and didn’t back down from any challenge, no matter how absurd. Ethan had always worried he’d get himself into trouble doing something stupid for a dare.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ethan stopped and watched Mark swing his bag off his back and unzip the front. He threw something his way and Ethan caught them. He had quickly become accustomed to Mark throwing things at him. It was a good thing too, since there had been many times where he would’ve gotten a concussion if he hadn’t caught whatever Mark had decided to chuck at his head. He looked down at the item in his hand and grinned.  
"You are a lifesaver." It was a pair of tennis shoes. Kicking off the black dress shoes that incessantly pinched his feet, he slipped the other shoes on.  
Ever since Mark had figured out Ethan wasn't allowed to wear tennis shoes because they were "unprofessional," he had brought him a pair of different shoes to wear during school whenever he could. They never matched his business casual outfit, but Ethan didn't mind. He shoved his shoes in his bag and hauled it back onto his shoulders, beginning to walk again.

"I still feel like you should tell your mom or dad that you're planning to leave Business when you turn 16," Mark commented, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. Oh how Ethan should love to have his own pair of sweatpants, but no. His closet was full of "mother-approved clothes." That meant neatly pressed slacks, blazers, and button-ups. All in boring neutral colors. That's why Mark had to keep bringing Ethan shoes, if his mother saw them in a 100 yard radius of him, let alone in his bag, she would lose it.  
"I do not think you understand how my mother is, Mark. If she finds out, I would be dead before I turned 16." He chuckled a little, but not with much mirth behind it. Mark frowned and threw an arm around his shoulder, making him flinch a little bit. Mark knew that no one in the Business Division was very touchy so he tried to make sure that Ethan got used to it before the Ceremony. He still stayed ridged under his arm though.

"Hey, come on loosen up a bit." He shook his shoulders gently, and he relaxed a tad, "even if your mom is set in her ways, she still cares about you. Anyway, what if you told your dad?"  
"He's the same." Mark huffed and let his arm fall from Ethan's shoulders.  
"It is going to be an unfavorable outcome either way," Ethan shook his head with a sigh, "either my mother and father despise me, or I live a lie."  
"Well, I'd rather not live a life that I hate." Mark told him, "I wouldn't want to pretend to be someone I'm not. Besides, your parents will forgive you eventually."  
Ethan gave a halfhearted smile and tugged at the sleeve of his blazer. 

They walked together to school as they had done almost every day of their lives. Mark greeted numerous people along the way, never short on something to say. Ethan followed along, not as sociable as Mark was, but he always tried to give a friendly smile. He wasn't known as 19213 at school. No, he was "73523's friend."  
Ethan and Mark's names weren't something that others knew about, which Ethan was happy about. It was their own little secret, and since he wasn't one to go out and make new friends he was glad to know they'd always have something that others didn't. 

They had to split up once the bell rung for their first class, so Mark gave him a quick side hug and walked off to class. Ethan always noticed that once they separated, other kids would run up to Mark to talk to him in the last few seconds before class.  
They were mostly girls.  
An odd flicker of jealousy would always curl in his gut when he noticed this. He hated it. He didn’t want to be jealous, and he didn’t even know why he felt like that. He and Mark were friends, a few girls weren’t going to change that. He was still confused as to why they tried anyway. They weren't allowed to choose their partner. Once someone turned 20 years old, they would be paired up with someone from the same division. Their apparent ‘soulmate’ the system had picked out for them.

Ethan sighed and trudged to his first class, Business. The first three periods for Ethan were a blurry haze every day, but the fourth period was when he finally paid attention. It was Art class. Some days he'd even stay after school to finish up his artwork, telling his mother that he was studying Business with his friends.  
Friends that didn’t exist.

That last class always went by too fast, but Ethan didn't stay after that day. Instead, he made his way to the bathrooms, where Mark stood waiting outside of them. A pretty girl with short brown hair stood next to him, laughing at something he was saying. Ethan stood, feeling a little awkward, before walking over. He felt a little less awkward when Mark smiled as he spotted him. The girl looked over at Ethan before saying something to Mark and leaving. She shot Ethan a tiny glare as she left.

"She didn't have to leave." Ethan grumbled to Mark and he gave a sympathetic look, "they always leave as soon as I show up."  
"Don't worry about it too much, they're just jealous." Mark tried to reassure him.  
"Of what?" He huffed and Mark laughed but didn't answer. Ethan decided to let it go with a shake of his head. He walked past Mark and went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, he made sure to wash all the paint off his hands. He also begrudgingly swapped the tennis shoes for his dress shoes again.

"Ready?" Mark asked as Ethan handed the shoes he borrowed back to him.  
"Yep."  
The walk back to the Art Division was fairly quiet, with the two occasionally cracking a joke here and there. That's how it usually was unless something big had happened at school, the mornings would be full of conversation and the afternoons would be calmer. However, just as Ethan was about to say his goodbyes, Mark sat down on a bench. Knowing what that meant, he sat down beside him.  
"What're we going to do?" He sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, genuinely confused.  
"Once we turn 16, everything is going to change. We'll both be busy with work in different divisions. What's going to happen to us?" He was surprised when Ethan gently put his arm around his shoulders.  
"Nothing." he said firmly, "We will just make sure that we make time for each other, yeah? As long as we try to make time for each other, there will be."  
"Promise?" Mark asked, holding out his pinky finger. This gesture surprised Ethan, he was always relaxed and chill about everything. Nothing ever seemed to stress him out and he was rarely anxious, but right now he seemed to be both.  
"I promise." Ethan told him sincerely while he wrapped his pinky around Mark’s, "best friends until the end, right?"  
"'Till the end." Mark smiled at the promise they had made when they were younger, "oh my god that was cheesy."  
"Well, I had to make sure you knew I was being serious, Mark. Things are changing, but I don't want that to mean that we change." Ethan did another unexpected thing by gently squeezing Mark's shoulders with the arm that was still around him.  
"Yeah, although I'm sure you'll do quite a bit of changing."  
"What do you mean?" Ethan frowned a little.  
"Well for one, I'm sure you'll loosen up a lot once you're in the Art Division for good. Another thing is that you are going to be happier. And finally, you won't be wearing such ridged clothing. You're going to change, but it's going to be for the better because it's what you want." He sent a warm smile his way, making Ethan take his arm from around his shoulder away. He wasn't sure why, but he was uncomfortable with it again.  
"That is true." Ethan nodded, "are you sure I can't convince you to join the Art Division?" He said it as a joke, but deep down in his heart, part of him was hoping for some miracle that Mark had suddenly changed his mind. Mark let out a light-hearted laugh and looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
"I wish, but you know I want to stay in Defense." He reminded him.  
"Yeah." Ethan sighed and allowed himself to slump into the beach a little. 

And so as Ethan and Mark sat quietly on the bright yellow painted bench, they both knew their promise to each other would eventually be broken. As depressing as it was, they knew it was going to be almost impossible to keep in touch when they were in different divisions. They also knew that big changes were going to happen, but that didn't mean they were prepared for it in the slightest.

\-------------------

 _Beep beep._  
Ethan shifted in his sleep.  
_Beep beep._  
A low groan escaped his lips as he rolled over, trying to hit the alarm.  
_Beep be-_  
He sighed as the annoying noise was cut off and slowly opened her eyes. He was greeted by the same gray walls around him and the single window on the right side of his bed. His back popped as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. As he set his feet on the ground, the curtains on the window drew back and his closet opened automatically. Looking at the colorless clothing options in front of him was quite a depressing sight, but he had no other options.  
_Just another boring day._  
Ethan thought to himself. Although, he felt as though he was forgetting something. Racking his mind for what it could be, he suddenly gasped. 

With newfound energy, he grabbed an outfit and threw it on. Ethan hurriedly ran his hand through his hair, haphazardly gelling it. A huge smile was stuck on his face. After brushing his teeth hurriedly in the bathroom, he flew down the stairs.  
"My goodness what has gotten into you?" His mother exclaimed when she saw Ethan rush into the kitchen.  
"Um.. n-nothing." Ethan tried.  
"And you're stuttering again. I thought we had fixed that years ago." Tina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know you are probably excited about The Ceremony today, but that doesn't mean you can act so wild. If anything, you need to act as poised as ever. Today is the day you formally join Business after all." That false fact seemed to calm his mother's anger and she pushed a plate of food to Ethan.  
"Go sit and eat," Tina took a critical look at Ethan, "and fix your hair. There are flyaways everywhere."  
Normally his mother's sour mood would ruin his day, but Ethan was too happy to let it get to him.  
Today was the start of his own life.  
And Ethan thought he was ready.

\-----------

The enormous auditorium was packed full of people from all different divisions. There wasn't much mingling going on between them, but there was a little. Ethan fidgeted nervously next to Mark in his seat. The overwhelming happiness from that morning had worn off into anxiety.  
"Ethan it's going to be alright," Mark whispered to him, trying to settle his nerves. It didn't do much, but he appreciated his attempt.  
"I know, I just- I don't know." Ethan huffed and fiddled with his sleeve.  
Mark smiled when he stuttered. Even though they had been friends for years, he still tried to stay formal (at least in public) and rarely stumbled over his words. It looked as if Mark was about to say something, but the lights dimmed in the auditorium with the lights on stage staying as bright as ever. 

The presidents of each Division sat in chairs on the left hand side of the stage, waiting to greet whoever joined their Division. The presidents of Tech and Defense were chatting which was normal since they depended on each other a lot, Tech would constantly upgrade and create new weapons for Defense. Ethan noticed the Art president, Amyah, tried to strike up a conversation with the president of Business, Felisa, but she quickly realized that Felisa wasn't one to talk. However, they quieted down when a little old lady hobbled up to the podium at the center of the stage. Elora was the leader of all the Divisions.  
"Welcome to The Ceremony, where each person of age will choose their destiny. I'm sure you have all thought long and hard about your decision, and I trust that you will make the right choice." Elora's voice boomed throughout the auditorium. Despite being a short and older woman, she was tough and everyone respected her. 

Ethan fidgeted with his hands, tugging at his sleeves. Was he really sure what he wanted to do? Staying in Business would be awful, but at least he wouldn't be disowned. Was he even good enough to go into the Art Division? What if-  
Ethan's spiraling thoughts stopped short when Mark took one of his hands in his own.  
"Hey, relax," Mark whispered in Ethan’s ear, "just do what feels right, ok?" Ethan took a deep breath and nodded.  
Elora finished her speech and the new ‘adults’ started walking up, one by one, to the podium to announce their choice. 

Time went by so low and also way too fast and Ethan was mildly concerned that the speed that his heart was beating was unhealthy. When it was Mark's turn to go up, he squeezed his hand before he let go of his.  
"I'll see ya on the other side." He smiled before walking up the stairs to the stage.  
"Please state your number," Elora told him, as she had with everyone else.  
"73523," Mark replied, his voice calm and steady. He was almost jealous of how easy it was for him to be so nonchalant about everything.  
"What name have you chosen?" Elora continued.  
"Mark."  
"And finally, what Division are you devoting yourself to?"  
Mark smiled as he said it. "Defense."  
Elora nodded and the people from Defense cheered in the audience. Elora ushered him off the stage as the next person walked up.

When it was Ethan's turn, he stood shakily and did his best to walk confidently onto the stage. The lights were blinding and Ethan had to squint his eyes to see where he was going. Elora gave a little smile as Ethan stopped next to her. Next came the words that he had heard numerous times that day.  
"Please state your number."  
"19213," Ethan stated.  
"What name have you chosen?"  
"Ethan."  
Ethan's ears were ringing and he didn't hear what Elora said next, but he knew since it had been the same three questions for everyone.  
"Art."  
And that was it. The ringing went away and Ethan started walking off the stage. There was no outrageous cry from his mother in the audience. No quizzical looks from the people in the Art Division, just polite cheering.

"Ethan!" Mark's voice echoed through his thoughts as he stepped off the last step. He was wrapped in a tight hug and he accepted it this time without flinching.  
"Hey, Mark." He greeted, "I like your name. I would've never guessed what name you were going to pick." He teased, making Mark huff out a laugh.  
"Yeah, I like your name too." He joked back with a smirk, and releasing Ethan from his hug.  
"Oh really? What a surprise." Ethan said sarcastically.  
"Did you come up with it? Or was it someone else, because whoever did is probably a really funny, charming, and handsome guy."  
"Careful there or you'll trip over your own ego."  
He nudged him in the arm with his elbow.  
"19213!" A woman's angry voice was accompanied by the loud clicking of heels on the wooden floor.  
It was Ethan's mother.

"Um, I think you mean Ethan?" Mark intervened.  
"I don't care what his fucking name is!" She snapped at him before turning to Ethan, "Art? Really?! After all the work I put into you becoming a successful businessman, you go and throw it all away by choosing Art?!" Tina spat the words out.  
"He never wanted to be in Business, don't you understand? You were just forcing him to be someone he isn't." Mark got in between Ethan and his mother.  
"Listen here, boy. I don't know who you think you are, but this doesn't involve you." Her voice was full of malice, but Mark wasn't backing down.

He opened his mouth to retort, but Tina was ignoring him now. Her focus was back on Ethan who was standing frozen behind him.  
"You're worthless. I wasted years on you just so you could fuck it all up. You lying piece of s-" She was cut off when Ethan felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"I apologize that your son didn't pick the life you thought he would, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it. I also believe that calling your own child those names is pointless and unnecessary considering he has done nothing wrong. That being said I think it is time that you left." A woman's voice came from behind Ethan. To his surprise, Tina glared at the woman but said nothing before turning on her heels and storming off.  
"Are you alright?" The woman, who he recognized as Amyah, was in front of him now with Mark looking worriedly at Ethan from behind her.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ethan stumbled over his words and nodded as if that would make it true.  
"That woman is absolutely terrible. I'm sorry you had to live with her for so long." She sighed before looking back at Mark.  
"You're going into Defense right?" She asked and he nodded, "you are going to make a great addition to their ranks with how you defended your friend here."  
"Thank you." He nodded, but Ethan could tell he was uncomfortable with the praise. He had been joking earlier when he said he had a huge ego. He was the most humble person he had ever met.  
"Well, you missed the brief Art meeting for our new members, but you didn't miss out on anything important other than that you are all going to meet up with a mentor tomorrow at 12pm." She explained, her tone was still gentle.  
"Ok, thank you for telling me." Ethan thanked her quickly before Amyah walked away. 

When Ethan met Mark's eyes he quickly gave him a hug, catching him by surprise.  
"Thank you for standing up for me," Ethan mumbled into the front of his shirt.  
"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't just let her say those awful things." It hadn't taken long for him to wrap his arms around Ethan as well.  
"I hate to do this, especially right now, but I have to go." He told him, quickly ending the hug, "I have to head back to Defense to figure out my schedule. Training starts right away."  
"Oh, yeah. Go," he shooed him off with his hands, "have fun."  
"I will." He smiled, "see ya soon?"  
"Of course." Ethan smiled and he watched as he ran off.  
He wasn't sure when he'd see Mark again.

\------------------

When Ethan had arrived in the Art Division the night of The Ceremony, he was greeted warmly. People he didn't know had come up to him, welcoming him and introducing themselves. It was something he was definitely not used to, but it wasn't a bad thing. 

"Hey, Ethan!" A friendly voice was accompanied by a tapping on his shoulder. Ethan had been admiring the sculptures around the area that ranged from abstract to realistic and small to large. She turned to see a short round lady with curly blonde hair. She looked like she was in her early forties.  
"I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Liz. I'm here to show you where you'll be living and where everything is. Although tonight we won't be doing the tour part, it's already dark." And she was right, the sky above was pitch black, except for the stars that looked like freckles. Ethan hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten because the brick streets were lined with streetlights and strings of fairy lights were hung about.

Liz gestured for Ethan to follow her and was shown to a building full of dorm-type rooms. The room was painted a pastel yellow and had two twin beds. This was where he would live until he got a good job or was paired with his "soulmate." 

He wasn't exactly sure if he believed that his soulmate could be picked out by anyone but himself, however, he wasn't going to argue against it. The system had been around for at least a hundred years and people hadn't complained. He remembered asking Mark what he thought about it: his answer was short and sweet.  
He thought it was "the dumbest fucking idea they've ever had."  
He said it was absurd that someone else picked who they spent the rest of their life with and that it had to be someone from their own Division.  
"Just because two people aren't in the same division doesn't mean they aren't compatible," he remembered him saying, "like me and you, we get along just fine without liking the same Division."  
"Well, it would be hard to spend time with your partner if they were in a different Division." Ethan had tried to reason with him. He had grumbled something incoherent and kicked the ground with his foot, scattering dirt and dust about.  
"Hey, it'll work out," he had said gently, "whoever you end up with is going to be amazing. The system they've created hasn't let anyone down yet. Trust me, you'll forget about it when you've met your soulmate."  
"I doubt it." He had huffed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My soulmate. I doubt I'm going to be paired with my soulmate."  
"Why do you think that?" Ethan had asked, but Mark had never responded.  
He was still curious as to why he was so against the system. Sure, he wasn't a fan of it either, but he had a stronger resentment for it.

Ethan was pulled out of his thoughts as Liz began speaking again.  
"Your roommate is Ruth and she should be here soon. I think you'll like her, she's always full of energy." Liz told him as she made her way to the door, "The tour will be after lunch tomorrow in the square, which is just the middle of the Division. Ruth will know where to go, she was born here." With a wave, Liz left and Ethan was left in his new room by himself. 

Ethan lay down on the surprisingly soft bed and enjoyed the moment alone. He wasn't used to talking to so many people because kids at school never really liked him and people in Business- well let's just say they minded their own business (pun intended). 

Ethan found his thoughts wandering to Mark again. He hoped he was doing well, although he wasn't too worried since he was born in Defense. However, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety. He had told him a little about the training and it sounded dangerous. Also, the thought of him fighting outside the wall that surrounded the city was almost unbearable.  
Ethan really hoped he didn't get hurt. 

When he realized his heartbeat had sped up from worry, he forced his mind to his surroundings again. There was a small bookshelf filled with novels and notebooks in case someone wanted to read or even write a book. A closet at the far side of the room- across from the bathroom- was slightly cracked open and Ethan could see easels, canvasses, jars of paint, paintbrushes, and a few other things. He couldn't really see all of the stuff though because most of it was hidden in the shadows of the closet. There was a white dresser next to each of the beds and one closet for clothes that they might need to hang up. Ethan's bag of things was at the foot of the bed. It didn't contain much though, just a few clothes and a sketchbook. He couldn't see himself wearing any of the clothes in the bag now that he was here though.

Ethan almost tumbled off the bed when the door burst open.  
"Ethan!" The girl who had come in practically screamed at him. Ethan didn't know what was happening, but he found himself enveloped in a hug in the blink of an eye.  
"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Ruth, although Liz probably already told you that." The girl said, releasing Ethan from her grip and sitting across the bed from him. Ethan found himself at a loss for words since her appearance was so sudden. 

Ruth was a pretty girl with round glasses and short dark red hair that went to her shoulders. Her hair was definitely dyed since it wasn't a natural red. The color looked more garnet than red, and it matched well with her light skin. She wore a flowery skirt and a cream-colored sweater.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She continued after a moment of silence, "you're from Business right?" Ethan nodded and Ruth continued. "I practically jumped at you. I forgot people over there aren't very talkative. And people think I'm a little much in this Division, so I must seem like an absolute lunatic to you."  
Ethan hesitated long enough for Ruth to laugh.  
"It's ok, I know I'm a lot." She waved her hands around excitedly, "anyway! Tell me about yourself. I don't think I saw you around the school."  
"Yeah, not very many people did. Did you know 73523? His name is Mark now though." Ethan asked, knowing most people had at least heard of Mark at school.  
"Oh yeah! I had my Tech class with him. He was super nice and was always cracking jokes. And as a bonus, super cute! Did you guys know each other?" The words flew out of Ruth's mouth so quickly and Ethan was confused as to how someone could talk so fast.  
"Yeah. He's my best friend."  
“Oh shit! You’re the guy he was always with?” Ruth exclaimed and Ethan nodded hesitantly. He didn’t realize others had noticed how much they hung out. 

Ethan yawned, which made her give a sympathetic smile.  
"I forgot that this was a pretty big day for you. I think it's time for some sleep, yeah?" Ruth kindly asked and Ethan just nodded. 

Ruth pat him on the shoulder and stood up. After grabbing a T-shirt and shorts she went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.  
While Ruth was in the bathroom, Ethan changed into his pajamas and unpacked the few clothes he thought he would wear. As Ethan waited for Ruth to be done in the bathroom he lay down on his bed. The bright colors around the room made Ethan smile and the anxiety of feeling like he wouldn't belong in the Art Division quickly melted away.  
Maybe he did belong here after all.

\---------

As the years went by, Mark and Ethan slowly broke their promise to each other. 

In the beginning, they put all their effort into making time for each other. They found time to sneak away and meet up by an old oak tree right in the middle where the Art and Defense divisions joined up. It was tucked away on the outskirts of the wall, a place where no one would bother them. They’d relax in the soft green grass and talk about their week, occasionally climbing up into the rough branches. After Mark had fallen and broken his arm, however, Ethan had vetoed any more climbing for their safety (mainly Mark’s though, because he knew the idiot hadn’t been being careful when he fell). After that they’d simply sit, fingers and legs tangled together, happily enjoying being with each other. 

But then when they turned 18, Ethan started working as the Head of Design, giving advice and feedback to other artists who decorated the buildings that filled the Art Division.  
And Mark became a General, leading soldiers out past the walls to fight with other communities who had decided that war was the only option.

Every week turned into every month, and every month turned into a few times a year.  
Until a year went by and they didn’t see each other.

It happened so gradually that Ethan didn’t notice it. He was so busy with work, his mind hadn’t been focused on how much time had passed since he’d seen Mark. He was so passionate about his job, that everything else was put on the backburner in his brain. Mark had been thrown back there with everything else, discarded haphazardly in Ethan’s attempt to stay focused.

As his 20th birthday began creeping up, he felt a twinge of something akin to dread. At first, he hadn’t been completely against the idea of a soulmate, but now something had changed. There was a hole in his heart that he hadn’t noticed before, and he knew whatever person the system had picked out for him wasn’t going to fix it. He didn’t want to meet a new person. Despite how much better he had become about making new friends, he craved familiarity. No one had brought the feeling of home like he desperately searched for. He had only known one person who made him feel like that. One person who gave him the feeling of summer showers and quiet mornings. One person who made him feel genuinely cared for.  
Mark.

The realization had Ethan tripping over his own feet as he walked to work. He vaguely remembered a few people asking if he was alright, but he swiftly ignored them, rushing the rest of the way to his office. 

He shut his door behind him and locked it before any of his co-workers could ask the same questions and he had slumped on the ground. He felt like a dagger had been plunged into his heart.  
How could he have forgotten about Mark?

Ethan had scrambled for the phone sitting on his desk, calling up one of his contacts in defense. A short, uncomfortable conversation later and Ethan was struggling to breathe.  
He was gone.  
Ethan’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Numbness washed over him.  
He had disappeared after heading out with some soldiers to settle a skirmish just outside the wall.  
Ethan was too late.

\--------------------

Ethan couldn’t sleep.  
His constant tossing and turning had the sheets uncomfortably tangled around him. He felt trapped and claustrophobic. Opening his eyes and bolting upright, Ethan kicked his way free, standing and walking to the large window in his room. He gently pulled the white curtains back, allowing soft, white moonlight to seep into the pitch dark room. He unlocked the window and opened it, sitting on the windowsill and breathing in the fresh air. It had been hot and sticky during the day when the sun was up, but at night it was cool and crisp. It almost instantly cleared his mind and Ethan felt the tension in his shoulders slowly seep away.  
He felt he could breathe again.

He was supposed to meet with his soulmate the next day, technically a few hours now that it was well past midnight. 

Ethan looked up at the stars, deciding that any more thoughts about his soulmate would drive him crazy. It had been a few months since he found out about Mark, and he had slowly started to let him go. After the first month, he finally gave up on the hope that Mark would come back safe and sound. There were a few people that tried to assure him that Mark would come back, that he was smart and could survive in just about anything.  
Ethan hated them for it.

He hated that they kept trying to give him false hope. He hated that they wanted him to believe something, just to have his heart break again.

He bitterly lowered his gaze. The little garden that he had been tending to for the past year sat quietly below him, gently swaying in the occasional breeze that swept through. It ruffled his hair in a way that his mother would hate.  
That thought brought a tired smile to his weary face.

As he was finally beginning to swing his legs back into his room, a rustling outside caught his attention. He paused and held his breath, scanning the area outside. A shadowy figure caught his eye and his heart thudded with anticipation. He started to shut his window, getting ready to call someone, but the figure called out.  
“Wait! Ethan!”  
Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, hands still gripping the window, ready to slam it shut.  
But he didn’t.  
His heart continued to pound, however, it wasn’t because he was afraid anymore. It was from hope.  
He recognized that voice. Sure it was deeper than he remembered, but he still said his name the same.  
“Mark?” He called back, tentatively.  
A cloud shifted away from the moon and the person’s face was finally in the light.  
“Holy shit.”

Ethan’s feet had never carried him so quickly in his life. He didn’t even realize he had been moving until he slammed into the solid figure now in front of him. His arms wrapping around Mark without a second thought. That feeling he had been missing for so long was back. The hole in his heart faded.  
He was home.

“Hey, Ethan.” He murmured into his ear gently, holding onto Ethan just as tight, pressing his nose into his hair.  
“I’m so so sorry.” Ethan cried tears he hadn’t noticed running down his face, “I can’t believe I forgot about you. I- I’m sorry, Mark. I missed you so much- holy shit. A-and I thought you were dead.”  
Sobs wracked his body and he was surprised he didn’t shake out of Mark’s hold on him.  
“It’s alright now. I’m alive. And you have nothing to be sorry for, Ethan. I got busy too. It’s not our fault that life just gets in the way sometimes.” Mark ran a soothing hand up and down Ethan’s back as his sobs quieted down into hiccups.  
After a few more moments Ethan smiled, squeezing Mark a little tighter before releasing him from his death grip. He still kept his hands holding onto Mark’s, fearing that if he let go he’d get swept away by some unseeable force. 

Mark managed to slip one of his hands away from Ethan to wipe the last remaining tears away. Instead of letting his hand drop down, however, he left it cupping Ethan’s cheek. He leaned into it carefully, warmth quickly spreading through his face.  
“I really don’t think you know how much I missed you, Ethan,” Mark whispered stepping closer and allowing their foreheads to rest against each other. Ethan shut his eyes, unable to look at Mark so close.  
“Hey, are you alright with this?” Mark asked, running his thumb gently along Ethan’s cheek. Ethan felt his knees turn to jelly and it took all his strength to stay upright. He could feel Mark’s breath against his face, reminding him of how close they were and what exactly Mark was asking him.  
“Yeah.” Ethan barely managed, letting his free hand come up, blindly reaching for Mark. As soon as Ethan’s hand touched the back of Mark’s head, Ethan felt lips against his. He was extremely grateful that Mark had wrapped a steady arm around his waist, otherwise, he probably would’ve crumpled into a heap on the ground right then and there. It was kind and gentle, and Ethan could feel just how much he meant to Mark. Slowly, the stress and worry of the past few months melted away.  
Mark was alive- and he was kissing Ethan.  
And Ethan was loving every second of it  
So they continued until Ethan suddenly realized the needed air. Pulling away Ethan finally took a deep breath, Mark quickly following suit.

“Oh, wait. I have something to tell you.” Mark laughed when they caught their breath, a giddy smile spreading across his face.  
“So you didn’t just come back from the dead to make out with me?” Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow sarcastically, “lame.”  
Mark rolled his eyes, giving Ethan another, much shorter, kiss before continuing.  
“I found another city. Like this one, but we can be together there. There are no divisions, no ceremonies, and- most importantly in my opinion- no soulmate bullshit.”  
He grabbed Ethan’s hands, and he realized for the first time how nervous Mark suddenly looked.  
“We could go there. If you want, of course. I don’t want to make you give up the good things you have going on here, but I can’t stay if they’re going to pair me up with someone that isn’t you, Ethan. Because if soulmates are real, there’s no fucking way you’re not mine.”  
Ethan’s eyes filled with tears for the second time that night, but this time there was a huge smile to accompany it. He forced his voice not to waver as he spoke.  
“Yes, I’ll go with you.”

And that’s how Ethan found himself trekking through a grassy, wide-open field, hand-in-hand with Mark as the city walls faded behind them. The sun had finally peered over the horizon, and Ethan turned his gaze away from it to look at Mark, whose face was illuminated by the red-orange sunrise.  
“I love you.” He said, squeezing Mark’s hand.  
“I love you too, Ethan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know if there's any errors since I can't proofread to save my life :)


End file.
